Story sample
by nanashinana
Summary: a sample of a story I have. I appreciate reviews trying to suggest improvements or correct mistakes as I want to make this a good one.


**Chapter 1: A Job called Adventuring.**

Poor people did not deserve the right to mix with the rich he said, and so a wall was built to seperate us. The stores should not cater to the poor he said, and so prices in the city went up.

This was the rule of a prince, now our king, of a neighbouring country. That us peasants were not supposed to interact with nobles, that we were the bottom of society.

Education was made important to have a job. Most jobs required a certain degree of education, in which only nobles could afford to send their children to school.

I was no noble. I was a peasant, and not a very well-to-do one at the very least. My father has to do heavy manual labor to get by and my mother would sell bread in the city, which was normally meant for us to eat at mornings.

That's why today, I'm going to find one job, even without education. The only troublesome thing would be that, I need a job which require no education whatsoever. To make things even more difficult, I am what they consider a 'monster'.

Demi-humans. The mix between a human and another non-human race, normal humans feared demi-humans for their looks and their ability. Who knows what a 'monster' might do because they had human intelligence?

I've heard stories of people nabbing demi-humans and selling them to slavery. In my case, I'm a half-elf, in which most have very elf-like looks and often can be mistaken for a normal elf. I have one elf ear and one human ear, which makes it easy for people to tell I'm a half.

"I'm going to find a job!" I shouted as I ran out of my house.

I did not want to hear my parents nag about how I had no education and finding a job would be impossible and try to get me to stay home.

I was sick of it. They need to stop pampering me.

 _Still, working alone is boring. I should ask Erin to come with me._

And so, I walked up to her house and knocked her door.

"Yes?" Erin opens the door.

"Hi, I was wondering if you'd like to work with me." I said.

"Okay, give me a minute." Erin nods as she runs into her house.

Uncle Greg then walks out and teases, "Hey, taking her on a date?"

"N-no!" I retorted.

He laughs as he pats me on the back and tells me to take care of Erin. I gave him a thumbs-up and the both of us set off into the city.

Just as we walked towards the entrance of the city, two city guards, armed with lances, blocked the path with it.

"What is your business here, peasant?" One askes.

"We're going to find a job in there." I said.

"Haha! Good luck on that!" The latter laughs.

I clicked my tongue and cursed under my breath.

We entered the bustling city of Asya. The cries of stall owners as they tried to get customers, holding their items like prized possessions. The voices of many talking at once cluttered together creating an inaudible noise. Being in here never fails to amaze me but I forget that we're here to find a job and not go sightseeing.

Erin and I tried to ask for any store which are hiring. Luck was not on our side, even the simplest of things like being a cashier, needed a certain amount of education to be able to qualify for work.

After hours of searching for jobs we both grow tired. Erin and I decided to rest. I leaned on the railings and stared into the canal in front.

"Huh. It really is hopeless. I should've listen to them." I commented.

I hear Erin heave out a long sigh as she squats down. I noticed her cat ears, which she pushes down, were slowly forcing its way back up.

I pulled her ears as I said, "Let's get out of here. Your ears are going to show."

"Don't pull them!" She shrieks as she slaps me.

We head out of the entrance and rest on the walls. Ahead of us is the village. Erin sighs once more as she lets her ear go back to its original position.

"It must be good to be you," She murmured as she leans her head against my shoulders. "All you need to do is grow that hair of yours and your elf ear is hidden."

"What's with you all of a sudden?" I looked at her, puzzled.

"Nothing." She smiles at me.

After hours of sitting down and watching the sun slowly set, I decide to call it a day before the night comes.

Erin stretches as she stands up, just as I was about to do the same, I see a group of adventurers walking into the city.

"Hey, Erin." I called out. Erin tilts her head.

"What about adventuring as a job?" I asked.

"I think that's fine. I'll just follow you then." She replies.

"Then it's settled! Let's ask them about the registration area." I beamed and placed my hands on my hip.

We then run over and ask about the location of the registration area.

"Oh. The registration area's at our guild. Follow us if you'd like." A male adventurer said.

We follow him and his group to the adventurer's guild. It was located at the very back of the city, somewhere near the rundown places, next to the other entrance, which was directly opposite the one we came in from

"You can register there." He points towards ladies standing in separate rooms with a window to talk to. "Also, little miss, you may relax and let your ears come back up." He seems to be addressing Erin.

I immediately run in front of her and spread my hands out. The male adventurer laughs. "No need to be tense. In here, we don't care about your race. I swear."

I relax myself and we head over to register ourselves. We were told there was a need to attend a school, disguised as an academic school just right outside the exit we were near to. We were given a month to prepare for the entrance exam.

As we walk out of the guild, I notice Erin looks excited. Probably she was excited for the mock battle, just like myself. We had to master something in order to fight in the mock battle.

Not long, we had reached our village, Erin and I part ways. I could not wait to tell my parents about the job I found.

"Let me guess, you picked up adventuring." My father says, pushing his spectacles up.

"Eh? How do you know?" I asked surprisingly.

"I was a poor man when I came here shortly after the rule of this king. I took up adventuring to support your mother when we really needed the money. Unfortunately, I would've still been one now if I hadn't made a mistake." He said.

I did not want to pry into what past he had to quit adventuring so I continue on with the details.

"A school? How much do we need to pay?" My mother asks, worriedly.

"There's no need to pay anything, relax. This is for free." I assure her.

My mother sighs in relief and I turn to my father. "Dad, I want you to teach me how to fight. Both unarmed and with a sword."

My father stretches and utters, "I don't know how sloppy I've become all these years, but if you need to train with a sword, you've come to the right person."

He walks over and pulls down the sword hanging from the wall. He gave it a swing before throwing it towards me.

"I'll train you tomorrow morning. My fighting style is known to be 'relentless', block all my attacks and you should be fine for that entrance exam you have mentioned."

I've never seen my father show such a happy and excited expression for a while. What was so special about this job called adventuring?

 **Hi, everyone. I'm a newbie writer trying to write up my own story. Reviews with suggestions on improvements are appreciated. Feel free to bash me for some terrible writing and I shall correct them.**


End file.
